The Other Rider
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: Hiccup wasn't the first person from Berk to ride dragons. There was another, someone he would soon come to know very well.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hiccup wasn't the first person from Berk to ride dragons. There was another, someone he would soon come to know very well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit goes to the creators! **

"Night fury!" the crowd yelled in the night. _Great. _I thought. _Another dragon attack where I could be completely useless. _All that was left for me to do was run to the armory and get weapons to the vikings who could fight, after all, my dad had just tol me so stay here.

Yes, we're all Vikings, even though with m scrawny stature, I'm not sure if I count. We live on the lonely island of Berk, suffering through many dragon attacks through the night, as the brave viking warriors fight back and kill them.

Rumor has it, that my father, the chief, killed a dragon with his bare hands. As I look over to where my dad was fighting a dragon with an axe, I don't doubt that this is true.

Yes, I, Hiccup, am the chief's son. I know he probably doesn't think of me like that, as he is constantly referring to what a ig disappointment I am. I have not killed a single dragon. Whenever I try, I always mess up, and end up wrecking more than the dragon. But that doesn't stop me from trying.

I just want my father to be proud of me. To actually, for once, be glad that I am his son. So with this thought of him being proud, I ignore what he told me to do, ad run out of the armory to go try to kill a dragon.

As I near where the catapults, I search the night skies for one of the dragons. Seeing one, I load the catapult, and take aim. When I believe I am aimed correctly, I shoot. It hits, and the dragon falls down into the woods with a loud screech.

_I hit it! _

But my cheering doesn't last long, because when I run to go tell my dad, yelling that I hit it, I trip and fall against a cart filled with weapons and sheild. As I lay on the ground, I watch it roll off a cliff before landing with an audible crash.

_Great, _I think. _Thats wonderful. So much for him being proud._

"HICCUP!" my dad yells. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY INSIDE!"

"But-" I try to save my butt.

"No Bets. Get inside. I'll deal with you later," he says sternly, walking away.

_Great._

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Httyd fanfiction. This won't have any Astrid/Hiccup, so I'm sorry to those who want that. But anyways, reviews are appreciated!**

**Follow and favorite please!**

_**~ThatOneGirlThatNoOneNotices **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that followed! I'm glad to know you appreciate this story enough to give it a chance. Anyways, enough talk, on to the story!**

_**ThatOneGirlThatNoOneNotices**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my one OC! Don't sue me, please!

I walked back to our home, I was imagining all sorts of punnishments my father would come up for me to do. Pluck the chickens, herd the sheep, or the most terrible thing. Feed the tribe.

_I am so majorly screwed _I thought.

I was so deep in thought, that I almost missed the dark figure run past me into the woods.

_What was that? _I thought to myself, as I followed it, picking up a large branch to defen myself along the way.

"Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"

I heard a twig break in the distance.

Freezing, I looked around, trying to see who it was. Suddenly I saw the figure in the corner of my eye. Lifting the branch higher, I swung with all my might, thoughit's not much at the figure, and I hit it.

"YES! I hit it! Wait, what is it?" I said. Bending down, I looked at the person. I moved their hair out of their face, just as the light of the moon came ou from behind he clouds.

It was a _GIRL. _

"Oh god. What am I going to do? I can't go back home now. I've been gone too long. Plus I can't go back carrying an unconscious person! Gahh!" I yelled, pulling at my hair. "I'll jut have to leave. Just not go back. The girl will wake up, then she'll go back to Berk, and I'll live out here for the rest of my . sounds like a plan."

I looked down at the girl. She actually was very beautiful. Not like most vikings in Berk. She had a kind of graceful beauty. With long wavy auburn hair, pale skin thatt looks soft to he touch. _I wonder what color her eyes are? Probably blue. Not many people here have blue eyes, but it's still really beautiful._

I was gettng off track. I have to get this girl to a place where I can make camp, so I picked her up and half carried, half dragged her deeper into the woods. Finally finding a clear spot, I layed her down and set off to start making a fire. I gathered all the sticks and twigs I needed, and threw them into a big pile, then I lit it. I may have taken a while to actually light it, but over all, I think i did a good job.

Yawning, I decided to go to sleep. I can see if she's awake tomorrow. Curling up, I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a certain auburn beauty.

**A/N I'm really not proud of this chapter, ut I decided to just sit my butt down and write. I hope you like it though! And thank you all for following reviewing! I am so happy for all of the powerful feedback! Any ideas you would like me to add, or any help you have for me, please. Tell me. Thanks again! Plus... Um.. I am kinda writing this as I go, so I really have no idea what the girls name is going to be... Help?**

**~ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices**


End file.
